


Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 104

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [4]
Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014)
Genre: Conlang, Sondiv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 104 of the CW'sStar-Crossed. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 104 ofStar-Crossed.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed (CW) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706977





	Conlang Dialogue: Star-Crossed, Episode 104

MAIA  
No, Roman.

TRANSLATION  
 _Jen, Roman._

MAIA  
They say there was a report-

TRANSLATION  
 _Ama akupayur ikuben isonyuvon-_

CASTOR  
He is his father’s son.

TRANSLATION  
 _Idi’ji izoda yabor._

MAIA  
That’s what worries me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Idi ipinar idmisa’la jivi._


End file.
